1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for configuring volumes in a storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain computing environments, multiple host systems may communicate with one or more control units, such as an IBM Enterprise Storage Server (ESS)®, for data in a storage device managed by the ESS receiving the request. The control unit manages access to storage devices, such as interconnected hard disk drives through one or more logical paths. (IBM and ESS are registered trademarks of IBM). The interconnected drives may be configured as a Direct Access Storage Device (DASD), Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID), Just a Bunch of Disks (JBOD), etc.
Typically, the storage devices managed by the control unit comprise numerous interconnected hard disk drives from which volumes are configured for the hosts to use. The storage devices may be configured as one or more arrays, such as RAID arrays, and the array storage space then assigned to volumes.